There has been increasing interest within the scientific community in the use of nanoparticles. With easily altered frameworks, these nanoparticles can be manipulated for various properties and diverse applications. One area of focus is the study of nanoparticles as a system for drug delivery. The growing antibiotic resistance of harmful microbes, such as methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA), has emerged as one of the dominating concerns of today's public health system, causing scientists to look for ways to circumvent this resistance through drug delivery methods and systems.